


【谛蝎】饗喜乱舞

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 放飞之作，依旧短小。涉及宗教典故部分存在改动，看过即可，切勿深究。私设接续前作《菩提着相》。





	【谛蝎】饗喜乱舞

无尽热意几欲将他焚毁。  
莫名邪焰自难以启齿之处燃起，一直延烧至内心深处。  
终成熊熊心火。

谛空猛然从沉睡中惊醒。

他仍保持着与入睡前一致的平躺姿势。  
身下是铺着层层干枯稻草的青石佛台。  
只不过身上多了一份不容忽视的重量。

「嗯……呼……」  
女子停下口中啜吸的动作，手里却仍握着男人的烦恼根。  
她抬头媚眼如丝地看向谛空：「大师，你终于醒了啊。」

蝎璎珞——现在已经是附身蝎女的剑灵七杀天凌。  
她全身将近赤裸，只披着一件欲遮不遮的薄透浅紫纱衣。  
白皙肌肤在清朗月色映照下愈显莹润，焕发出了妖异肤光。  
平日打理整齐的发髻被拆解，一头淡金长发完全披散开来。

此刻这名尤物正姿态放浪地坐在他两腿中间。  
在他醒来之前更是做着令人血脉偾张的举动。

谛空忽然间领悟了何谓「活色生香」。

「……贫僧不解天凌施主此举何意。」谛空闭目敛息，不愿随之起舞。  
感觉手中事物硬热稍减，七杀天凌不由挑眉：「大师如此厌恶妾身，实在令人伤心。」见谛空不答，便又开口道：「大师既答应助妾身重塑原身，应该不至于吝惜施舍些许元阳吧？」  
谛空闻言不由睁眼看向女子。  
「哦，原来妾身竟忘记告知大师此事了吗，真真不该。」  
「……可有其他代替之法？」  
「非常可惜，完全没有。」七杀天凌微感不悦：「大师不愿配合，是因妾身并非蝎璎珞本人之故吗？可知妾身原身美貌胜过此女百倍，大师品味真令妾身不敢苟同。」  
「贫僧在意者，非独璎珞施主皮相，更在其灵魂。」  
「但顶着这身躯壳的妾身，仍然令你动情生欲了。」  
「大师。」七杀天凌轻捋掌中仍带余温的坚挺：「男欢女爱，天经地义。就与妾身共修一场欢喜禅如何？」  
「或者，得再请上你重要的璎珞施主齐赴云雨？」

七杀天凌说完狡黠一笑，突然闭上双眼。  
「……咳、咳，这是什么味道？」  
突然转换的熟悉音色让谛空瞬间大震。  
「……璎珞！」  
「谛空！到底发生何事？为何你我……我控制不了自己的身体！」  
蚀心毒姬满脸慌乱羞耻之色，身体却做出了全然相反的大胆举动。  
她倾身将丰满雪峰压在僧人的结实胸膛上揉按，同时用身下花唇贴着对方硬热的硕大滑动。  
谛空看着她侧头贴向自己颈侧，然后感觉微热的唾液在柔软唇舌的舔咬下濡湿了肩部。  
「谛空……救我……拜托！」  
蝎女断断续续的哽咽言辞传入僧人耳中。  
恍惚间，一滴滚烫泪水落在谛空的胸口，直欲灼伤他的心脏。

「够了！放过她吧，七杀天凌！」

「呵呵……」仿若牡丹的华美音色再度响起，七杀天凌得意娇笑：「大师若是一早这么怜香惜玉，你的璎珞施主也不必受此番苦头。」  
谛空垂目不欲看她：「……天凌施主何必废言，还请尽快结束。」  
「大师若是太快，使得妾身没能得到满足，那便需要多行几次。」七杀天凌声音颇为愉悦：「配合与否，还请大师谨慎斟酌。」  
「现在，就请大师与妾身同赴这场声色情欲的盛宴吧！」

七杀天凌香躯稍提，将谛空阳根抵住花穴入口，缓缓沉身将其全部纳入花径之中，然后开始了起起落落的套弄举动。  
「嗯……啊……」  
声声曼吟，犹如穿耳魔音。  
谛空不禁举目看着身上不停动作的女子。  
娇喘吁吁，香汗涔涔。  
秀发飞扬，雪躯狂舞。  
眉目含春，风月无边。

阿修罗作天魔舞亦不外如是。  
是她，还是她，谛空已然迷乱难辨。  
「璎珞……」

谛空如堕乳海之中。  
一片混沌，一阵温暖。  
搅动忽起，翻江倒海。  
漫长激烈过后献出不死甘露。

「呼……」感受着体内涌入的潮热，七杀天凌餍足一笑：「多谢款待，谛空大师。」

终是不负一场饗喜乱舞。

—完—


End file.
